Line Between Reality and Illusion
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU, OOC, human name used. Alfred merasa kesal dengan 'teman-teman khayalan' Arthur dan menganggap temannya itu sudah sinting. Ia bicara pada Matthew mengenai hal ini, tanpa tahu sebenarnya kepada siapa ia bicara. No pairing, R&R please?


Terinspirasi setelah baca komik strip di zerochan, tentang America dan Canada dan itu menyentuh banget. Jarang banget terinspirasi membuat angst America, soalnya negara itu ceria banget sih

Warning: AU, OOC

Disclaimer: Alah...udah tau kan? Masa' Hetalia punya ku, kalau iya, Indonesia pasti jadi cowok

* * *

><p><strong>Line Between Reality and Illusion<strong>

Mempunyai suatu yang merupakan sebuah halusinasi semata tapi menganggapnya sebagai kenyataan, itu namanya sakit kan? Setidaknya begitulah yang dipikir Afred F. Jones, seorang pelajar di Gakuen Hetalia. Ia memang bukan siswa yang terlalu brilian, kerjanya hanya makan, membuat heboh dan menyusahkan teman-temannya. Tapi, tetap saja ia paling tidak suka bila…

Ia melihat Arthur, temannya, berbicara dengan sesuatu yang tidak nampak di matanya….

"Oi, Arthur!" hardik Alfred, saat ia lagi-lagi menemukan Arthur di lorong dan sedang berbicara sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arthur, menoleh padanya dengan wajah riang, sesuatu yang langka untuk seorang Arthur Kirkland yang biasanya merengut.

"Kau ini bicara dengan siapa sih?" tanya Alfred, merasa jengah dengan sikap temannya, yang sudah berkali-kali diingatkan tapi tidak pernah jera.

"Kan aku sudah memberitahumu berkali-kali, aku sedang bicara dengan para peri dan unicorn tahu!" omel Arthur, moodnya yang tadinya senang menjadi berubah.

Alfred menggembungkan pipinya, lagi-lagi begini. Peri dan unicorn apanya? Itu sih tidak lebih daripada khayalan semata! Ia sudah berulang kali mengingatkan Arthur tapi ia tidak pernah menanggapinya.

"Arthur, buka matamu! Mereka itu tidak ada!" sahut Alfred, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Arthur. Arthur merasa kesal dan segera menepis tangan teman berkacamatanya itu.

"Mereka itu ada, tapi kau tidak bisa melihatnya saja!" bantah Arthur, menjaga jarak sedikit dari Alfred.

"Tidak, mereka tidak ada!" balas Alfred lagi, tidak mau kalah.

"Huh! Seperti Alien itu ada saja!" balas Arthur, menyinggung makhluk yang sangat disukai Alfred.

"Beda dengan peri dan unicorn, alien itu ada dan suatu hari aku akan membuktikannya!" balas Alfred, ia bisa merasakan emosinya semakin naik meski pada saat biasanya ia merupakan orang yang ceria.

"Huh, kalau bisa coba saja!" tantang Arthur, tampaknya puas melihat Alfred marah.

"Akan kubuktikan nanti!" sahut Alfred, dengan segera ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Arthur.

Ia tidak mengerti dengan Arthur, meski mereka sudah berteman begitu lama, sampai dulu ia sempat menganggap Arthur sebagai saudaranya sendiri, tapi cuma itu yang tidak bisa ia mengerti. 'Teman-teman' kasat mata Arthur. Ia sudah menanyai hampir semua temannya apakah mereka bisa melihat apa yang Arthur lihat, tapi mereka pun sama….mereka tidak bisa melihat apa yang Arthur anggap nyata itu.

Aneh sekali, padahal biasanya Arthur itu lebih realistis darinya. Tapi, bila sudah menyangkut 'teman-teman'nya, tampaknya logika Arthur langsung berhenti berjalan.

Bukan apa-apa, kadang Alfred khawatir dengan kebiasaan Arthur itu, ia bisa dianggap gila. Atau mungkin…ia memang sudah gila. Mungkin ia mengidap schizophrenia, Alfred tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi, banyak sekali orang di sekolah yang membicarakan kebiasaan aneh Arthur, karena itu temannya itu agak sulit mendapatkan teman.

"Arthur bodoh…padahal aku kan mengkhawatirkanmu," gumam Alfred, merasa sedih. Dengan hati berat, ia kembali ke asrama. Ia tidak memperdulikan sapaan orang-orang di sekitarnya, yang ia inginkan hanya segera beristirahat di kamar….mungkin sambil makan burger untuk memperbaiki moodnya.

Begitu sampai di depan kamarnya, Alfred mengeluarkan kunci dari jaketnya dan membuka pintu.

"Aku pulang…," gumam Alfred dengan wajah murung. Ia memperhatikan kamarnya yang berantakan…ah ia bersyukur ia tidak sekamar dengan siapapun, hanya ia sendiri dan….

Saudaranya…

Tapi…kok kamarnya kosong?

"Lho? Mattie? Kamu dimana?" tanya Alfred merasa panik karena tidak menemukan sosok saudaranya di kamarnya.

Ia segera melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan berputar-putar mencari saudaranya dengan wajah panik. Ia takut bila saudaranya itu keluar kamar, ia akan dikerjai oleh para penghuni asrama yang lain. Apalagi oleh Francis, bisa-bisa terjadi pelecehan seksual.

"Mattie! Kamu dimana! Jangan membuatku takut!" sahut Alfred, memandang segala penjuru kamarnya.

"Iya, Alfred, aku di sini, tidak perlu panik," jawab seseorang. Alfred segera menoleh ke belakang dan ia menemukan orang yang ia cari. Dengan wajah lega bercampur senang, Alfred menghampiri saudaranya itu.

"Aduh, Mattie, aku kaget sekali. Kukira kau pergi keluar," kata Alfred merasa lega.

Matthew hanya tersenyum pada Alfred. Ia memiliki perawakan yang mirip dengan Alfred, hanya saja ia terlihat lebih kalem dan tenang. Rambutnya lebih panjang dengan sebuah keriwil aneh yang menggantung. Di tangannya selalu ada beruang, yang juga bisa bicara, namanya Kumajiro tapi Matthew selalu memanggilnya Kumakichi…

"Huh, hari ini menyebalkan sekali deh," kata Alfred, segera menumpahkan isi hatinya kepada saudaranya yang selalu mendengarkannya. Ia duduk di lantai, di sebelah Matthew.

"Ada apa memangnya? Bertengkar dengan Arthur lagi ya?" tanya Matthew, tampaknya sudah hapal dengan saudaranya sendiri.

"Iya, lagi-lagi dia berbicara dengan 'teman-teman'nya itu! Mereka kan tidak ada! Kenapa ia tidak mau mengerti!" omel Alfred dengan wajah kesal. Matthew mendengarkannya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ia bilang ada peri, ada unicorn juga, terus elf aduh….itu semua kan hanya khayalan! Iya kan, Mattie?" Alfred memandang saudaranya yang hanya mengangguk, mengiyakannya.

"Jangan-jangan Arthur itu sudah gila? Atau mungkin mabuk? Ah, payah sekali…masa menganggap halusinasi dengan kenyataan? Itu kan sudah gila namanya," kata Alfred.

Matthew berhenti tersenyum dan memandang Alfred yang terus bicara. Entah kenapa Alfred bisa bicara begitu karena Alfred sendiri….

Kini sedang bicara dengan cermin dan menganggap pantulan dirinya adalah saudaranya sendiri….

"Aku percaya kok, daripada peri-peri itu, kamu dan alien itu jauh lebih nyata bagiku!" tambah Alfred, dengan wajah polos yang senang. Ia memandang cermin besar yang ada di sebelahnya, memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri dan tersenyum. Seakan, yang ia lihat bukanlah refleksi dirinya, tapi orang lain. Seakan ia tidak sadar bahwa yang ada di depannya adalah sebuah cermin besar dengan pantulan dirinya sendiri.

"Al?"

"Hm…?" tanya Alfred balik.

Matthew tertahan…ia bukanlah orang yang bisa menyadarkan Alfred, karena dirinya sendiri tidak nyata. Tapi, ia tahu itu…Alfred juga sudah gila. Menganggap pantulannya sendiri di cermin sebagai saudaranya yang sudah meninggal sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu….

"Ada apa, Mattie?" tanya Alfred lagi.

Matthew melirik ke foto yang berada di meja belajar Alfred yang berantakan dari cermin. Di sana teradapat fotonya dengan Alfred saat masih kecil. Begitu mirip, seakan kembar…karena mereka memang kembar. Alfred jauh lebih menonjol dengan dirinya, beda dengan Matthew yang tampak membosankan. Tapi, Alfred tidak pernah mendiskriminasi saudaranya dan selalu mengajaknya bersenang-senang.

Mungkin Alfred sendiri tidak mau menerimanya, saat akhirnya Matthew hilang hanyut terbawa ombak saat mereka sedang bermain di pantai. Jasadnya tidak pernah ditemukan dan Alfred terus percaya bahwa suatu hari Matthew akan kembali padanya.

Dan benar saja, Matthew kembali padanya. Tapi, tak ada yang percaya padanya.

Tapi, Alfred tidak peduli. Selama ia bisa bicara dengan Matthew, ia sudah senang.

"Al, kau…belum sadar?" tanya Matthew.

"Sadar apanya, Mattie?" tanya Alfred, dengan wajah polos bak anak kecil.

Matthew diam, ini cuma ilusi. Ia cuma ilusi buatan Alfred yang tercipta karena Alfred tidak mau menerima bahwa saudara kembarnya sudah meninggal. Semua ini cuma terjadi di kepala Alfred.

Matthew memejamkan matanya, ia berharap suatu hari Alfred bisa sadar dan tahu bahwa ia cuma ilusi semata. Ia harap Alfred bisa lepas dari kegilaannya buatannya sendiri.

Tapi, orang yang menyadarkan bukan dia….Matthew tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Tidak bukan apa-apa, Al," jawab Matthew sambil tersenyum. Alfred terdiam sebentar dan dengan polos ia mengangguk.

"Kau ini aneh, Mattie," ejek Alfred sambil tertawa.

Yang aneh itu…kau Al…

Atau mungkin, Alfred sebenarnya sudah sadar sejak dulu kala? Matthew tidak tahu, tapi ia tahu saat Alfred menangis sendirian dalam tidurnya. Ia tidak ingin percaya bahwa dirinya gila karena itu berarti, Matthew tidak nyata…..

Karena Alfred memang, positif terkena Schizophrenia, sama halnya dengan Arthur…..

"Ah, aku harus mengerjakan PR nih," kata Alfred. Matthew mengangguk, sudah saatnya ia pergi hari ini.

"Mattie," panggil Alfred, sebelum bayangannya menghilang.

Matthew menoleh padanya, ia melihat wajah pilu Alfred yang biasanya selalu ceria.

"Kau akan kembali besok kan?" tanya Alfred.

Matthew tertahan, seandainya ia bisa jujur. Tapi, ia tidak akan pernah bisa jujur. Karena ia cuma ilusi dan ia akan mengatakan semua yang diinginkan oleh Alfred.

"Tentu saja," jawab Matthew.

Wajah Alfred berubah lega dan ia segera tersenyum senang.

"Sampai besok, Mattie!" kata Alfred sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Matthew membalas lambaian tangannya dan dengan segera menghilang. Kini yang Alfred lihat adalah pantulan dirinya sendiri, yang sebenarnya sejak awal selalu berada di sana.

"Mattie….,"

"Kau…nyata kan?" gumam Alfred, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah bisa menanyakan itu pada saudaranya karena ia takut akan jawaban yang akan ia dapatkan.

Fin?

* * *

><p>Bingung kenapa Canada yang cuma ilusi tapi bisa mikir? Aku juga bingung *plak<p>

Penyakit yang paling mungkin diderita oleh America/Alfred juga Inggris/Arthur di sini itu skizofrenia, semacam stress berat tapi nggak kerasa gitu. Jadi, penderitanya susah membedakan antara kenyataan, halusinasi, juga mimpi. Ini disebabkan tekanan mental yang berat, bisa menyerang siapa saja dan kapan saja, apalagi kalau orangnya gampang stress. Di sini...Alfred sebenarnya belum menderita skizofrenia seutuhnya, karena dia masih bingung Matthew itu khayalannya dia atau ilusi

Menurut kalian? Semuanya tergantung masing-masing sebenarnya, karena dunia ini dibatasi oleh apa yang kita lihat, dengar dan percayai (diambil dari xxxHOLiC)

Reviewnya, sebenarnya ini ada sekuelnya, ditulis nggak ya? Mau nggak?


End file.
